Is there such a thing as a happy ending?
by MuppyPuppy
Summary: YYHInu Crossover. But yyh dont enter till much later. Kagome has a mystery to solve, Who killed her real mother and why? Now she starts out on a new journey with her friends and her father to put togeather the clues, Will love blossom. Read and find out.
1. meet Kagome's father

Chapter 1: Meet Kagome's father

The group sighed, they had finally made it back to the village and didn't plan to leave for some time, or so they thought. The final battle had been very bloody and many innocent people died. The jewel was complete and in its rightful place, the only ones who know where it is are Kagome and her father, Who you will meet soon enough.

But besides that, they were happy they could finally take a breather and that it was in a safe place that they called home. But the happy mood soon came to un end when Kagome picked up her things and Shippo. She had this sad smile on her face and it looked like she was going somewhere. So it was obvious Inuyasha would speak up about this.

"Kagome where do you think your going" Inuyasha said. Because even though know one knew this, He cared for Kagome as if she were his own flesh and blood, And what if she left and could never come back, the very thought it's self scared him.

Kagome looked at them then at Inuyasha. "Your Brother's here" Was all she said before walking outside. It took a couple seconds before Inuyasha understood what she had said. They all stood and ran outside, only to find Kagome talking with Sesshomaru.

Running over to them Inuyasha pulled out his sword and got ready to battle with Sesshomaru. "Why are you here Sesshomaru" He said in complete anger, while looking back and forth between Kagome and his brother.

"That is none of your concern" He replied back. Inuyasha growled but that was silenced when Kagome sat him.

Once he dug himself out of the crater he began to yell at Kagome. "What was that for?" he asked

Kagome glared at him, and the glare was so scary Inuyasha's ears fell; Sesshomaru felt proud too you could see it in the way he was standing.

"Inuyasha You will not fight with lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't" He replied.

"Because, He is well, Fa- I mean Lord Sesshomaru can you tell them, I'm sorry for being so weak, But can you tell them, Please" Kagome said.

It was a simple request and Sesshomaru knew very well how hard it was for Kagome to tell them so he answered the question.

"This Sesshomaru is Kagome's Father"

There were several gasps heard from Kagome's friends. And Inuyasha had his Jaw on the ground it was rally priceless.

At that moment Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un appeared.

Inuyasha also came out of his dazed/shocked state and all he could say was well "What"

"I'm Sesshomaru's only Daughter" Kagome replied.

This time the gasps came from Sesshomaru's group.

"Impossible your human, Lord Sesshomaru would never mate a human, And I've known him for most then half his life, He dose not have a child and he has never had a mate." Jaken shout quite angry that a filthy human would say she was Lord Sesshomaru's daughter and only heir to the western lands.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said coldly. "She does not lie, She is my daughter" He said even colder.

"Sorry" If it were possible Jaken's skin became UN even grosser shade of green. "But Milord, I have been your humble servent sice you were 256 years old, and I recall you have never had a mate, Other wise she would be at your side, Wouldn't she" Jaken replied

Kagome and Sesshomaru's faces saddened, only the thought of her could make them feel like this.

"That's because she is dead." Kagome said before tears began to leak out and she fell to her knees crying.

End chapter

**A/n**

**In the next chapter Kagome is going to tell the story of how her mother and father met.**

**Anyways thanks for reading, I promise to update soon, please review.**

**LOVES,**

**♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU)**

**( )( )  
(-'.'-)  
(")(")**

**♥Beware the bunny♥**

**P.S.**

**Go to my page to see upcoming stories and Mr. Bunny's friends Mr. Owl and Mrs. Cat...lol**

**Thanks for reading...I'll update soon...**


	2. Remembering ones pain part 1

**Chapter 2: Remembering ones pain. part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or YYH..I wish I did but I don't... Please injoy the chapter and tell me if there are any spelling mistakes, thank you...MP  
**

* * *

Recap

**_"Impossible your human, Lord Sesshomaru would never mate a human, And I've known him for most then half his life, He dose not have a child and he has never had a mate." Jaken shout quite angry that a filthy human would say she was Lord Sesshomaru's daughter and only heir to the western lands._**

**_"Jaken" Sesshomaru said coldly. "She does not lie, She is my daughter" He said even colder._**

**_"Sorry" If it were possible Jaken's skin became UN even grosser shade of green. "But Milord, I have been your humble servent since you were 256 years old, and I recall you have never had a mate, Other wise she would be at your side, Wouldn't she" Jaken replied_**

**_Kagome and Sesshomaru's faces saddened, only the thought of her could make them feel like this._**

**_"That's because she is dead." Kagome said before tears began to leak out and she fell to her knees crying._**

End Recap

* * *

_ The wind blew around Higurashi residence as Sakura Kyo walked around doing nothing._

_They now lived in the Higurashi residence due to the fact that the twins had lost there parents in a fight and didn't know anyone else to turn too. Even though the marriage was arranged Kyo and Kiri were deeply in love._

_"You know what, I think I'm going to take a look around. I just can't stand still when somthings calling me." Said before taking off in a dead run._

_Her body pulsed as she came closer to the well house. 'There thats where It pulses the strongest' She thought._

_Walking forward Sakura never expect what she was seeing. A woman with long flowing silver hair, Golden eyes, Wearing a formal kimono with large white dogs on it was floating above the old well._

_She spoke and for a moment Sakura didn't understand. The woman chuckled. The pull on her soul stopped.  
_

_"Child your desteny awaits"_

_Sakura felt the pull again, This time she could not fight it off._

_Over the last two weeks she had been feeling the pull of her soul, But ignored it._

_Now she new why. Sakura Walked forward. Her long midnight black hair swished back and forth as she did. She walked to the edge of the well and looked up at the woman._

_"What is your name?" she asked _

_The woman smiled down at her. "Call me Lady Sakuya"_

_"I'm very honored to meet the Protecter of the Shikon No Tama."_

_There was a yell outside as Kiri began to come closer._

_"I see the other has arrieved. I do believe it is time to send you on your way"_

_Before Sakura could ask what Sakuya ment, Both Kiri and Sakura where thrown into the old wooden well. A purple light ingulfed them and then they appeared in a forest they had never been too._

_"Whats going on" asked Kiri._

_Sakura's P.O.V_

_How was I to know, I was as useless as my sister when it came to the information nedded right now. And that woman how..._

_How could she have known about the Shikon No Tama, and that I was it's protecter. Somthing was going on and I don't think I would like it._

_"I don't know" I replied to my twin sister's question._

_"What are we going to do?" She asked_

_I sat down. "Protect me, I'm going into the spirit world" I told her._

_After I made sure she had a barrier up, I began to meditate._

_My surroundings changed and my spirit exited my body, while my soul stayed behind._

_I looked around, the first thing I saw was Sakuya, She was walking towards the well, she held a small child in her arms, But I couldn't see his face._

_"My son, I will not be able to live for very much longer..."_

_"Mother don't talk like that, daddy will protect you, he promised to make you better.." The young boy began to cry._

_"Shushhhh, it's ok, I'll come back one day, I promice, But you have to make me a promice"_

_The boy nodded. "I will mama"_

_"Good. Now listen well my son. When you are one hundred, set out on a journey, On the third week of your journey head to this well. You will meet two twin Miko demons. The Sacred jewel my mother once protected the jewel. Now it is the youngest of the two girls who is protecter, this will be the one to save the Earth. Promice to protect her my son. Please promice"_

_ The boy promiced his mother and the scean changed._

_The boy was now older and laying flowers down on a grave. I still couldn't see the his face, but I knew his voice._

_It changed once more and I was returned to my body._

_End POV_

_Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. Her sister was fighting a large demon. He was a Yellow color with Green poka dots._

_He looked at her._

_"You- You are the one, Give me the jewel I must have the jewel"_

_The lesser demon ran at her, catching Sakura off Guard. His claws dug into her side and a small jewel fell out. The demon reached for it. But before he could grasp it, said jewel burst into a thousand pieces all over Japan._

_The beast let out a roar. A man appeared. He wore a white horori(_**SP?**_) it had simple designs of red flowers. A sword lay on his hip, while his tail or boa, lay over his shoulder, his black boots moved as he walked towards Sakura._

_She knew at once that this was the young boy she had seen with Sakuya._

_"Lord Sesshomaru" the demon said before being slain with a green acid whip._

_He looked towards Sakura._

_Sakuya watched, smiling ever so fondly. In a few hundred years sh would meet her first grandchild in her body, for now she would watch over her son, and the woman that would give birth to one of the most powerful beings in the world._

_Sakura was the first to talk._

_"Your her son"_

_He looked emotionless at first before he asked a question that both answered her question and asked his own._

_"You are the twin Demon Mikos correct" He then pointed to Sakura_

_"And you are the guarden of the Sacred Jewel."_

_Sakura nodded. Kiri lay on the ground, she had been knocked out by the demon._

_Sesshomaru decided to sit under the shade of the tree. Sakura walked over to him, making sure too sit a couple feet away._

_"I guess that promice is half filled isn't it?" Sakura said while smiling at him._

_Sesshomaru looked puzzled._

_"How would you know off such a promice ?"_

_Sakura's smile turned into a smirk as she stood and began to walk towards her sister._

_"I,ll tell you one day, when I'm sure I can trust you"_

_She replied before checking Kiri for any injurys. _

End chapter

* * *

**A/n**

**Ok it took awhile but I updated, hope you liked it, now from here on and through out the whole story there will be more sceans like this. I will mainly be focusing on the Sak/Sess, Mir/San, Inu/Kik, pairings, now when we get to about chapter mabe 15 or 20 mabe less, I'll start on Kagome's pairing. But as we go along you'll start to figure out she will be paired with. And every now and then there will be a A/N note telling you if I wont write for awhile and what not. Thank you to those who reviewed and**** for reading, I promise to update soon, please review.**

**LOVES,**

**♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU)**

**( )( )  
(-'.'-)  
(")(")**

**♥Beware the bunny♥**

**P.S.**

**Go to my page to see upcoming stories and Mr. Bunny's friends Mr. Owl and Mrs. Cat...lol**

**Thanks for reading...I'll update soon...**


	3. Remembering ones pain Part 2

**Chapter 3: Remembering ones pain. Part 2 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or YYH..I wish I did but I don't... Please enjoy the chapter and tell me if there are any spelling mistakes, thank you...MP **

**

* * *

**

Recap

**_"I guess that promise is half filled isn't it?" Sakura said while smiling at him._ **

**_Sesshomaru looked puzzled._ **

**_"How would you know off such a promise?"_ **

**_Sakura's smile turned into a smirk as she stood and began to walk towards her sister._ **

**_"I,ll tell you one day, when I'm sure I can trust you"_ **

_**She replied before checking Kiri for any injuries.** _

End Recap

* * *

_(Kiri's POV)_

_They were fighting again, always fighting. I guess that's how they showed there feelings to each other._

_This time the fight had been over a demon trying to claim Sakura as his own._

**(A/N Like mother like daughter) **

_I think his name was Taro. Yes it was Taro; He was a handsome Neko demon. He had long blond hair with blue eyes and a built body._

_But his obsession with my sister was of a unknown, Because she couldn't see it. We had first met him when Sakura had saved his little sister from a Boar demon. He fell in love with her at that moment and his obsession had begun, I have no idea how far on the radar it is. He could be willing to kill Sesshomaru for even being close to her, but I highly doubt he would survive against Sesshomaru._

_As for Sakura I think she is upset right now. She has told me time and time again of how much she loved him and wanted Sesshomaru to ask her to be his. There has been no sign that he feels the same way about her. I just hope that they will find love in each other as I have found in Kyo Higurashi._

_(End P.O.V)_

_Author P.O.V _

_There was a loud smack as Sakura hit Sesshomaru across the face. Tears were falling from her eyes as she realized what she had just done. _

_"I'm sorry" She said before running off. _

_Sesshomaru stayed still, he was shocked that she had hit him. _

_It only took a moment for him to realize the fact that Sakura had just run off into the woods by her self. In a moment Kiri was on the other side of the well and Sesshomaru was running after the only person he could ever love. _

_Sakura's POV _

_How? _

_How could he say such a thing to me? _

_Didn't he know I loved him? _

_He had to say such a thing to me. I don't even remember what it was. _

_But I had slapped him, and then ran. _

_He will hate me now and I can't do anything to stop it, or my hearts pain. _

_Tears will spill from my eyes every night because of this and I will never complete my promise. Maybe I should tell him. I should tell him of how my heart races when he is near, or when I feel like crying when we fight. _

_I would give anything but my family to be with him. Yet I don't think he cares. _

_End P.O.V _

_Authors P.O.V _

_Sesshomaru ran into the clearing that Sakura sat in. She was crying into her hands. He knelt down beside her. _

_"Sakura" _

_She stopped, and stayed still. Before looking up at Sesshomaru with teary eyes. _

_"I'm sorry Sesshomaru" _

_She stood to leave. _

_Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. _

_"It's not your fault I was way out of line, I should be sorry" _

_His eyes looked into hers. They leaned forward and kissed. When they pulled apart Sakura said. _

_"Sesshomaru I- I lov" Sakura was interrupted _

_"Sakura where are you" _

_Sesshomaru glared as Taro came into the clearing. _

_He growled. _

_"Dog-breath what are you doing with 'MY' Sakura" He yelled. _

_Sakura was angry. "How dare you" _

_Taro looked at her. _

_"How dare I what my love?" _

_Her eyes began to bleed _

_"I belong to NO ONE except for Sesshomaru, You have no right to call me yours" _

_Sesshomaru smirked and stood. _

_Taro looked pissed, "What did you do to her?" _

_He went into a Blood rage state and went after Sesshomaru. _

_Lets just say Taro would never be in the way again and because of this Sesshomaru and Sakura ended up mating that very night. _

_ A month later they retrieved all of the Jewel shards and eight months after that Sakura gave birth to a beautiful baby girl they named 'Kagome'. _

End chapter

* * *

**_Chapter 4 Remembering ones pain part 3  _ **

_**SUMMERY:**_**_Ones love can bring another pain._ **

**_A wound to the body can be painful for short or long periods of time._ **

**_A wound to the Heart can be painful for eternity._ **

**_In the next chapter find out what happens when Sesshomaru loses his heart because he loses the most important people in his life once more._ **

**

* * *

**

**A/n**

**Ok it took awhile but I updated, hope you liked it, now from here on and through out the whole story there will be more scenes like this. I will mainly be focusing on the Sak/Sess, Mir/San, Inu/Kik, pairings, now when we get to about chapter maybe 15 or 20 maybe less, I'll start on Kagome's pairing. But as we go along you'll start to figure out she will be paired with. And every now and then there will be an A/N note telling you if I won't write for awhile and what not. Thank you to those who reviewed and for reading, I promise to update soon, please review. **

**LOVES, **

**♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU) **

**( )( )  
(-'.'-)  
(")(") **

**♥Beware the bunny♥ **

**P.S. **

**Go to my page to see upcoming stories and Mr. Bunny's friends Mr. Owl and Mrs. Cat...lol **

**Thanks for reading...I'll update soon... **


	4. Remembering ones pain Part 3

**Chapter 4: Remembering ones pain. Part 3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or YYH..I wish I did but I don't... Please enjoy the chapter and tell me if there are any spelling mistakes, thank you...MP **

**

* * *

**

Recap

_**Taro looked pissed, "What did you do to her?" **_

_**He went into a Blood rage state and went after Sesshomaru. **_

_**Lets just say Taro would never be in the way again and because of this Sesshomaru and Sakura ended up mating that very night. **_

_**A month later they retrieved all of the Jewel shards and eight months after that Sakura gave birth to a beautiful baby girl they named 'Kagome'.** _

End Recap

* * *

SUMMERY:

Ones love can bring another pain.

A wound to the body can be painful for short or long periods of time.

A wound to the Heart can be painful for eternity.

* * *

_He ran as fast as he could_

_He was searching for her, but still he found no scent._

_"Sakura" He yelled_

_No reply was heard_

_"Sakura, Kagome" He yells once more_

_This time he hears his daughter cry out for help, She screams for her mother, she calls to her father._

_The smell of blood feels the air, The little girl screams for her mother as she falls to the ground._

_Sesshomaru runs into the clearing, the demon is already gone, Kagome sits next to her mother, crying repeating the same words over and over again._

_Sesshomaru rushes to there sides._

_Sakura's last words are told with a gasping breath._

_"Protect our daughter My love, I promise one day I will return, untill then I will wait with your dear mother Sakuya" _

_Sakura closed her eyes and her lips turned blue, her body cold._

_A tear falls from Sesshomaru's eye. _

_"I promise my love"_

_He whispers, Snow begins to fall, and Kagome's tears stops as she falls asleep to the sound of the wind carrying on her mother's gentle voice._

_Picking up his daughter Sesshomaru creates a cloud to carry them back to the castle, his dead mate lays lifeless on the edge of the cloud._

_When he reaches the castle the first to notice is Kiri. _

_She cries for her sister._

_The next day Sakura was placed into her grave under the one sakura tree in the castle's garden._

_The funeral was short and many of the servants, lords, ladys, and family members cry for the lady of the west._

_Lord Inu-Tashio stands looking at his own dead mate's grave, they had been Buried next to one another. He didn't know why._

_The very same night as Sesshomaru greaved for the one he lost, His daughter is kiddnapped in her sleep and taken to the bone eaters well._

_Sesshomaru leaves his room to check on his daughter to only find her missing._

_He howls._

_Kiri then continues forward and places a forgetting spell on her neice, then jumps into the well.  
_

_They stay gone for over 400 years in Feudal Japan but only a mear 11years in the present._

_As he searches for his daughter,200 years pass and Sesshomaru meets Jaken. Who later becomes his servent and finds out some intresting information on his brother._

_This information leads him to find his daughter, who has forgotten all about him and her demon heritage._

_His anger only grows when he finds Kagome traveling the same road he himself once traveled, to find the jewel shards that have been scattered once again.  
_

_Although he is heartbroken to find out that his daughter has forgotten him, Sesshomaru ignores his pain and looks for ways to meet with her._

_Untill one day, Just before the final battle with Naraku. Sesshomaru stumbles across Kagome in her demon form fighting, while the others around her lay uncousious on the ground._

_When the demon is defeated he approches her, She smiles and calls him her father. Sesshomaru can't help but smile back._

_They hide this secret untill after Naraku dies._

_This is how we reach the present. _

_This is where we find out how Sesshomaru became Kagome's father._

_This is where the true begining, begins._

_This is where they set out on a quest to find and kill the demon who killed Sakura Tashio._

_Mother, Sister, Mate, Lady to the west._

_Kagome and Sesshomaru lean down to place the white rose and the Rare Cresent Purple Flower on her grave._

_**Rest in Peace**_

_**Sakura Tashio**_

_**Mate to lord Sesshomaru**_

_**Mother to Kagome Tashio**_

_**Sister to Kiri Higarashi**_

_**Lady to the west**_

_**Till your flower blooms again.**_

_As they leave once more to fight in there battle, two blossems fall to the ground and glide in the air, before one falls on the grave._

_The other goe's to a grave next to it._

**_Sakuya Tashio_**

**_Mate to lord Inu-Tashio_**

**_Mother of Sesshomaru Tashio_**

**_Lady to the West_**

**_Till Your Sakura Blossom Blooms again_**

_As they leave to defeat Naraku, Sesshomaru's hidden pain burns his heart more and more. But the wind carries the sweet sound, a message to the Lord and princess of the west._

_**"**__I promise one day I will return"_

_They close there eyes and set forth, they no longer wish to remember ones pain, ones past. _

End chapter

* * *

**

* * *

**

**A/n**

**Ok it took awhile but I updated, hope you liked it, now from here on and through out the whole story there will be more scenes like this. I will mainly be focusing on the Sak/Sess, Mir/San, Inu/Kik, pairings, now when we get to about chapter maybe 15 or 20 maybe less, I'll start on Kagome's pairing. But as we go along you'll start to figure out who she will be paired with. And every now and then there will be an A/N note telling you if I won't write for awhile and what not. Thank you to those who reviewed and for reading, I promise to update soon, please review.**

**I hope you like this chapter, sorry if there are spelling mistakes. **

**LOVES, **

**♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU) **

**( )( )  
(-'.'-)  
(")(") **

**♥Beware the bunny♥ **

**P.S. **

**Go to my page to see upcoming stories and Mr. Bunny's friends Mr. Owl and Mrs. Cat...lol **

**Thanks for reading...I'll update soon... **


End file.
